Reunion
by Dark Twisted Sanity
Summary: Slight AU. When Nightwing commits a crime and gets locked up for years on end, he thinks back on his actions that landed him in jail. When suddenly someone visits him, who is this person and what does she have to do with his past? No longer a oneshot.
1. Reunion

Hi everyone! The idea of this one shot came from when I was drabbling with NeonPocky during Economics class. So cookies to her :) Another 'sad' story ... yeah. I know, I SHOULD update 'Everything Changes' but I have the WORLDS WORST WRITERS BLOCK :( I'm working on it now... so It SHOULD be up later today.  
>Once again, I have to say. I have never dealt with anything like this before in real life, so i'm writing based on instinct. And I'm not an adult yet, so I don't know how a mother would respond.<p>

* * *

><p>I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed and read 'Endless Love' there were a lot of you O.o like 450 hits and 12 reviews! and 5 favs! So thank you. I might add a 'happy ending' when I'm done with 'Everything Changes'. Cause I want to finish that before the 11th of July.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. <strong>_**(Insert something smart about what I would do if I did own them) (Insert comment on being insane)**_

* * *

><p>Reunions<p>

He was sitting there, clothes tattered, face covered with stubble. When had he last shaved? He looked at his surroundings, there were bars on his windows and doors. The spartan room was bare, there was nothing apart from the bed. The walls were unfinished and grim. The only light was the small slivers of sunlight that leaked through the bars. This was an inhumane way to live, but what more could he expect? He was in jail.

How did he end up here? Ah yes, he had done the unthinkable, he had killed someone and hurt the one that he loved.

What could have driven him to do such things? He was once the hero of the city, and now. He was no better than the people he had once apprehended. He remembered the night the police had detained him, he hadn't put up a fight, accepting the fact that he was doomed to a life in jail, with a tarnished reputation. He was charged with one count of manslaughter and a count of intentional body harm. It had been eight years since he had seen the light of day. No one had thought to visit him, the only comfort he held was the knowledge that one day he would be free, he would find her and apologize. The guards outside his door were muttering and gossiping about him, he could hear them, hear them talk about how he destroyed his life, how he ruined everything...

Eight years... He remembered the crime that had brought him here, the horrendous and unforgivable crime. It felt just like yesterday when he had picked the knife out from the man's chest. He had killed a man, he had killed him when he thought that his girlfriend had cheated on him. So he went and stabbed the man in the heart, conveying the pain that he felt when he first thought of her committing adultery. But she wasn't cheating on him, it was only his obsessive nature taking over, causing him to think such thoughts.

Jealously. That was his weakness, the thing that lead to his downfall, the thing that caused him to beat her up. He could remember the look on her face as she sobbed, begging him to stop. Trying to tell him that she had not done anything. He hadn't believed her of course. He was suspicious and possessive. He could remember the cuts and bruises that covered her body, the blood that had dried in her hair as she fell unconscious from his beatings. He could remember the heart wrenching scream she let out when he had slapped her.

Suddenly, he sound of the lock being undone took him away from his remorseful thoughts. The slow rusty sound of the door hinges moving and soft footsteps echoing across the barren walls his empty room told him that someone was in his cell. He didn't bother to look up thinking that it would be the guards to taunt him.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his shoulders. He felt a slight ticklish feeling against his cheek as he heard a soft musical sound utter a single phrase that shocked him

"_Papa"_

His whole body became ridged at the single phrase, his shoulders and arms were tense. He had never thought that this phrase would ever be directed at him. He looked up and saw that a little girl had wrapped her arms around him, she had jet black hair and a pale complexion.

"I think you have the wrong person girl. I don't have any children"

She sounded confused as she responded, head tilted to one side never opening her eyes.

"Mama told me to come here. Mama said that you were my Papa!"

He was now more confused than ever, Mama? Who in their right minds would send their child to him?

"Who's your mother?"

"Mama's name is Rachel..."

The name was unfamiliar to him, it was such a common name, anyone could have been called Rachel.

"I know a lot of Rachel's"

The childs eyes opened, revealing large violet eyes. The eyes held a look of innocence and love in them. He felt something stir within him, it had been so long since anyone had looked at him with eyes that weren't filled with hatred and disgust. So long... The colour! He looked closely at the girl, remembering that his girlfriend had purple eyes.

"Raven?"

The child smiled, happy that he had finally acknowledged her mother, she nodded.

"Mama's friends call her that!"

He felt ecstatic, she had forgiven him enough to let her child visit him! Maybe he had a chance, maybe all wasn't lost.

"Where is your mother now?"

The child's head drooped significantly lower, he felt her arms withdraw from the embrace slightly. She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Uncle Jericho said that Mama's with the angels now. He said that Mama was in a nice and happy place! With no nasty people."

He was in shock. What had happened, he needed to know. He slowly placed a hand on the child's shoulder, staring deep into her eyes.

"What happened? Why did Raven die?"

The child bit her lip, chewing on it slightly before responding.

"Mama left us after my seventh birthday, she suddenly fell down...And she didn't get better... She told me to tell you that she's forgiven you. She told uncle Garth, Jericho, Victor, Garfield and aunt Karen to let me see you. They said no though, they thought that you would be angry...They said that you would hurt me! But your not going to! Cause your my papa!"

He started crying choking out one word before hugging the girl

"Raven"

The girl struggled, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Let go...Your hurting me!"

The door blasted open with a loud bang, revealing his old team mates. He could have sworn that he saw someone racing towards him when he felt a pair of arms restrain him as Garfield helped the crying girl away from him who ran into Garth and Victors arms. He looked up and saw that it was Jericho, staring at him with his jade green eyes, a look of sadness on his face.

Garth knelt down, wiping away the girls tears and hugging her.

"Its okay Fae... Don't cry. Remember what your Mama said about crying?"

The girl sniffled and nodded, brushing away the remainder of the tears.

"Now, tell your favorite uncle where the nasty man hurt you."

She shook her head, glancing up at Garth with her large innocent eyes.

"Papa didn't hurt me... Papa hugged me too hard... I just miss Mama...Can we visit Mama?"

He smiled at her, understanding the pain that the young child was going through.

"We all miss her Felicity, we all miss her. Now, say bye to your papa and lets all go to visit your Mama."

Garth gently pushed her in the direction of him, the girl ran towards him and hugged him.

"Bye Papa!"

She ran towards Jericho who put his shoulder around the girl. He and Karen left the room with the little girl as she looked back once more and waved to him. He waved back sadly. Now he was left in the room with Garfield, Garth and Victor.

Victor looked at him and spoke

"How have you been Nightwing, Its been a while..."

He nodded grimly, how could he respond to a person that he had let down. He couldn't... Victor understood as the other two turned away to leave.

"The judge said you would be let out in a year. We think that you should move in with the Titans again, to take care of Felicity."

All he could do was nod dumbly. They were willing to take him in after all he had done? They were willing to trust him again? He heard the door close as Victor left the room. He listened to the footsteps of his old team, leaving him...

He could swear that he could hear her skipping down the hallways as the other three ran to catch up with his daughter, Jericho and Karen. He could hear her and Karen talking as they walked down the hallways, they were discussing what flowers to bring Raven.

He suddenly heard something that made his heart stop.

"_May I see Papa again?" _

He felt something swell in him, the girl wanted to see him again, the girl wanted to see the man who had hurt her mother, the man who had committed a crime. There would be a brighter day, there is hope. He could change. He would change.

* * *

><p>So, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review telling me what you think and if I should add a second chapter, or how I could improve it.<p>

Thank you.

Dark Twisted Insanity


	2. Release

Okay, first of I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed telling me that they wanted another chapter. Sorry for the really long wait, I just didn't really know what to write and it took me a while to finish it. So heres the new chapter. I know, its not really that long because it kinda wraps up the previous one in a way. Thanks for opening it.

* * *

><p>Release<p>

"Papa!"

Someone bolted towards the man sitting on the floor, wrapping their thin arms around his neck. He could get used to being called that, papa...that seemed like such a different thing to call him, he had never expected to be called that, but that all changed last year. Slowly with a content smile upon his face he lifted his strong muscular arms, wrapping them around the little girl that had flung herself at him.

He looked at his daughter and smiled at the happy memories that they've had over the past year. The little girl looked so much like her mother...with the exception of her hair...The child had his hair. The child had his dark ebony locks.

The little girl had charmed everyone, him, his friends and even the prison guards. The guards, they had taken a liking to her. Every time she came to visit him, they would greet her, call her by her name and sometimes, just sometimes they would give her little presents, trinkets of sorts as she made her way down the unforgiving corridor to visit him. To visit her father.

"Hello Felicity"

Such a beautiful name...it meant happiness...and boy was it true. She'd brought joy to the lives of many people, him especially. The girl seemed cheerful, she was always cheerful, always bright and joyful whenever she had come to visit, except for when he mentioned her mother... His weary musings were disturbed by the soft melodic voice of his daughter.

"Papa...Uncle Garth said that you were coming home with us today!"

He was confused? He was getting out of jail? He was going home? He remembered the conversation he had had with Cyborg the first time Felicity visited ...

"_The judge said you would be let out in a year. We think that you should move in with the Titans again, to take care of Felicity."_

He could go home...He could be with his daughter again. That was when he decided. Nightwing would be no more, Robin would be no more. He would give up the 'super hero gig' and be a father, a proper one. He decided that he couldn't handle the responsibility anymore, his reputation was ruined anyway, the citizens, the people would never accept him again...He wouldn't have time to spend with his little girl if he became a superhero, he would have too many different duties. He would shed the mask that he had been hiding under for over a decade and become Richard Greyson once more. With a bemused expression he turned to his daughter.

"Really Fea? Garth said that?"

She nodded enthusiastically, head bobbing up and down, a ecstatic smile on her face, her eyes shining with joy.

"Mhmmm... and Uncle Garth said that you would live with us at the big tower!"

As she emphasized the word big by raising her hands, she continued chattering in a chirpy and bubbly tone, telling her father about the big tower and all the joys and wonders you could find inside.

"And theres the really really big t.v and we all watch movies there every friday! We watched Alice in Wonderland last friday. I really really love that movie! The rabbit was really cute! Uncle Victor read the story to me last..."

Huh...they still upheld the tradition of movie night and they've all started to watch 'children friendly movies', he was glad that the team had the little girl in mind with each choice that they made, he was glad that they've acted as a father in his absence...

'_They would have had to act as a mother as well...'_

"...and we watched Sleeping Beauty! The princess was really pretty..."

He smiled at the little girl, happy that she had such a wonderful childhood, the team must have watched every single animated movie and cartoon by disney...

'_Beast Boy must have enjoyed that...he gets to watch cartoons and no one can argue as long as Felicity is watching'_

He couldn't believe that he could get this chance to correct his mistakes, that he would get the chance to experience joy again and he was thankful for that chance. He felt that he should talk to his old team mates again...Thank them for this second chance.

"Hmm... Fae..Fae."

She tilted her head, a look of curiosity on her face, eyes wide.

"Yeah Papa?"

He smiled at her innocence, she was such a adorable child.

"Did Uncle Victor and Garfield come with you today?"

"Mhmmm! Uncle Jericho and Garth came as well. I'll go get them!"

She nodded eagerly, smiling as she ran out of the room, looking for her uncles, leaving him alone in his cell. He looked around, the room seemed so different now. The once grey and harsh walls were now covered with bright and colorful drawings and paintings, done by his beloved daughter. The windowsill with the barred window had been adorned with little baubles, a tiny music box, a little clay piano, a miniature dancing figure. The door opened with a creek as three figures strolled into the room, he turned to the little girl, smiling as he did.

"Go to Uncle Jericho and Garth okay?"

She nodded happily, skipping out of the room, calling out for her uncles. He looked up at the two figures, staring down at him, he cleared his throat, sorting his thoughts out.

"Hello Cyborg, Beast Boy...How have you been?"

The smaller, green figure snorted, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"Dude, I like changed my name ages ago...I'm Changeling now! We've been fine..."

He smiled at the carefree attitude of his friend...wait, could he even call the Changeling his friend? He had done so many wrong things, so many things that had hurt the ones he cared for...He sat there, pondering his mistakes when the other figure placed his bionic hand oh his shoulder, a calm and level headed voice disturbed his thoughts

"Hey man, don't sweat...I mean everyones forgiven you...Apart from maybe Bee, she might still be a little mad at you from leaving Fae without a father for eight years. But she'll forgive you in time when she sees how happy you make Fae."

He raised his gaze to look at his friends, his comrades, seeing the forgiving look in their eyes, he stood up and smiled. He couldn't believe it! They were really welcoming him back into their lives with open arms...

"Well come on Nightwing! Fae's probably waiting outside. Did she tell you your coming home with us today?"

He nodded, smiling as he did. He remembered how enthusiastic she had been as she told him.

"Yeah, she was practically bursting with joy. Wait, I wanted to tell you. I'm not going to be Nightwing anymore."

Changeling was confused, his head was cocked to one side, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Wait...so your going to be like Robin again?"

He shook his head sadly, he was going to tell them now, he was going to tell them how he didn't want to be a superhero anymore. He was going to tell them how he just wanted to be a father.

"Nah...I want to be a proper father, I want to make up for lost time. Being a superhero isn't going to give me that time. My reputation was ruined anyway, the citizens won't trust me...No. I will no longer be a superhero. Not anymore. Just, just call me Richard...Richard Greyson."

His ex-teammates smiled, content that their friend had made just a significant decision for himself.

"Come on man, Fae's waiting outside, I don't think you should keep her waiting"

The bionic man placed his arm on Richards shoulder, gently guiding him out of the cell. He looked around for Felicity, for his little girl. She stood there, talking animatedly to her other 'uncles' Garth and Jericho, noticing him, her face lit up with glee as she ran to hug her papa. Lifting her up into his arms, he held her close, he held his baby girl close. He would never make his stupid mistakes again, he had lost so much time already, he had missed so much of her upbringing. He wouldn't mess this up, Felicity was his daughter, she was his and Raven's daughter and he would raise her right and make Raven proud.

"Papa! Lets go home now!"

He nodded his head and carrying his daughter they made their way out of the jail, out of the imprisonment that he had been held in for nine years. They walked, his head held up with pride as his old team-mates followed behind him.

This was it. His first step into freedom. His first breath of fresh air. Pulling his daughter closer, he moved, his foot stepping outside of the confinement of the prison. He made it, the first step out of the doors of the jailhouse, his first step into freedom, and he knew just what he was going to do. He spoke with a serious tone, glancing at his little girl.

"Fae, do you want to visit your mother?"

* * *

><p>Once again, thank to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day. Especially Flatfoot88 (did I get that right?) I'm glad you find my writing refreshing.<p>

I wanted to ask if anyone would be willing to be my Beta for this story, I don't really have a Beta and I thought that it would, you know, help me with my writing and the consistency of my plot and my grammar, I need help with that, so if anyone is interested, leave a review or personal message me. Thanks

The next chapter will be up soon, but I start school rather soon so updates may be delayed. This story should last around... hmmm six to eight chapters. so this isn't the end.

Leave your comments on how you thought this chapter was and how I could improve by reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

Dark Twisted Insanity.


End file.
